Luckiest Man Alive
by Viridian Quill
Summary: The fiasco with Dark Dan did more than just warp time. A DP Harem fic, so if you no like, you no read, ok? PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED. 1st Chapter of revised version now up. Author's note w/ Jazz bonus scene posted.
1. Dream Opening

A/N: Due to major demand for the original, and for the fact that seems dead set on making it impossible to message over a link, I am posting the source story for the first few stories from Quill Bursts. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Luckiest Man Alive.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Clockwork viewed the screens showcasing the multiple futures of his young charge with a smile on his face. With the deadliest threat to young Danny's future safely contained within the confines of the battered Fenton Thermos beside him, a greater majority of futures seemed to hold more promise of happiness and peace rather than destruction.

All of a sudden, Danny's futures began disappearing one by one. Clockwork sat up in alarm. In all his time as Guardian of Time, he had never encountered such an anomaly. He checked his instruments, but nothing seemed out of order.

"If it continues this way, young Danny's future will be set in stone. What is causing this?" He was interrupted from his musings by a sudden blast from a trumpet. A portal appeared from behind him, and a cloaked ghost stepped out. Dressed much like Clockwork himself, but this one carried a trumpet and had a dark red complexion. His yellow eyes met with Clockwork's, and Clockwork saw worry reflected in them.

"Herald. What brings you to visit me, brother?"

"I have some news, Clockwork. And it concerns a certain Daniel Fenton. Do you know him in this dimension?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He is a young Halfa in this dimension whom I have taken under my wing. What of him?"

"Do you know who he will be with in the future? Romantically speaking?"

"A majority of possible futures point towards him and his best friend, a certain Ms. Samantha Manson. Why?"

Herald gestured toward the screens. Only one future remained now. "Are you sure of that, Clockwork?"

Clockwork took one look at the remaining future, and fell over in shock.

"WHAT IN BLAZES? B-b-b-but how?!?"

Herald grinned. "In alternate dimensions, young Mr. Fenton falls in love with other girls aside from Ms. Manson. Some time ago, an event occurred in this dimension that was of such magnitude temporal-wise that it sent shockwaves rippling throughout the other dimensions as well. When this temporal situation was finally contained, the dimensional power backwash retained certain consciousnesses and brought them here, returning them to their rightful owners dimension-wise here."

"Say what?"

"When young Danny beat his evil self and sucked him into that Thermos, his evil self reached out to the other dimensions in a desperate attempt to avoid getting caught within. By doing so, he brought back the conscious emotions and feelings of five of his lovers, one of them being Ms. Manson in this dimension, from other dimensions to their respective owners here. That's the reason why young Danny's future became fixed."

"So how can we fix this? What do we do?"

"Well, with luck, there should still be enough time to reverse the backwash before it becomes permanent and-" Herald was cut off as a violent shudder ran through both of them. They fell to their knees, gasping, the wind having been knocked out of the both of them.

"What... was... that?" Clockwork wheezed.

"That... was what I was hoping would not happen. That was a multidimensional aftershock, felt only by beings existing outside time and space, like us. I was too late. The backwash has become irreversible. Danny's future is set in stone." Clockwork grabbed his staff, but Herald quickly stopped him.

"Are you mad? That was a dimension quake, not a time quake. Should you try to reverse the sequence of events, you will rip apart reality itself!"

"So what can we do?"

"I shall return to the other dimensions and see if any negative effects have occurred. Meanwhile, you..." Herald grinned. "You get to sit back and watch your young charge become one of the luckiest men in existence." Herald lifted the trumpet to his lips and blew out a long note. A portal appeared, and waving a last goodbye to Clockwork, he flew through it. Clockwork tsked in annoyance and then turned to the screen. Taking another look at Danny's future, he started chuckling.

"Luckiest man in existence indeed..."

Elsewhere, in places both in and out of the Ghost Zone... Five girls started to dream. Should they perchance awaken afterwards and converse, they would all be shockingly disturbed to find their dreams having one common factor...

**Remembering**

"Stupid guitar..." Ember MacLaine grumbled. She had been trying to tune the thing for the past half-hour, but she still couldn't manage to get it to sound right. "Darn it! I'm a rock star; I'm supposed to know how to tune this stupid-"

Her sentence was finished abruptly as the string she was tuning suddenly snapped, flicking backwards and whipping her cheek. She nearly dropped the guitar as she shrieked, more in surprise than from pain.

"OWW! That does it! I'm gonna-"

"Hey, don't get mad at the guitar! Although I must admit, you do look cute when you're pissed." A voice spoke up from behind her as two arms suddenly grabbed her into a huge hug.

"Shut it you. Would you rather I be pissed at you than at the guitar?" She tried to threaten him, but she could already feel the anger beginning to leave her.

"Not really." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in unexpected pleasure. He took notice of where the guitar string hit her face. "Maybe I should be mad at the guitar. Apparently it's been trying to ruin something that I happen to find particularly beautiful."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She said in a mock-angry tone, body already tingling in anticipation for what she hoped his answer would be.

"Your face..." He turned her head, gently kissing the spot where the string had hit her face first before kissing her fully on the lips. She hummed in pleasure before kissing him back. She opened her mouth and hmmm-ed again as she felt him deepen the kiss. After what seemed like hours, she felt him slowly pull away, making her involuntarily whimper for more. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her still slightly-stinging cheek.

"Better?"

"A bit. What about my guitar?"

He chuckled again. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear again, this time in a huskier voice. "I'll fix it later."

"Damn you..." She whispered back in mock annoyance. "You know what you do to me when you whisper in MY ear using THAT tone..."

"Really? Why? What happens to you?" His tone was husky and teasing, and again he whispered it into her ear. "Don't you like it?" He asked before nibbling on her earlobe. Ember felt her knees start to give way as another sensuous shudder ran through her body. He chuckled, and she growled. Turning around in his arms, she faced him.

"Damn you for making me fall in love with you, Danny Fenton." She muttered before crushing her lips into his.

Ember woke up with a start. The details of the dream were still very much fresh in her head. She was breathing quickly and her pulse was racing. She raised a trembling hand to her lips. She started to smile. And then she remembered exactly WHO she had been kissing.

Her eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A DREAM WAS THAT?!?"

**So You Wish It, So It Shall Be…**

"This girl's up next. The bidding starts at 200 rupees." Desiree hung her head as the coarse man took bids for her. She didn't even bother anymore with trying to look good or trying to impress the bidders. Such was the life of a harem girl. Dimly she realized that the bidding was finished, and that she had been sold already. Her shoulders drooped and she let out a tired sigh.

"Start moving girlie! Your new master's waiting!" One of the slave traders roughly pushed her shoulders. All of a sudden, a whip cracked, and the slave trader yelled out in pain. She looked up. Her new master was beside the stand, riding a white horse and brandishing a whip. He was wearing a cloak, with the hood pulled up so she could not see his face.

"You will not touch her." His voice was firm and commanding. He turned to the man who had been taking the bids earlier. "Remove her shackles." The stout man hurried to do as he was told, and moments later Desiree was rubbing her wrists in surprise. The man now turned to her.

"Come." The man hoisted her by the waist and seated her in front of him. He tugged on the reigns and they were off.

When they were at a distance from the town, the man slowed down his horse and turned to Desiree. She was sitting up straight and looking to the front. He chuckled.

"I know you must be burning with curiosity to find out what your new master looks like, so I will not prolong your suffering any longer." He lowered his hood, and Desiree looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The man was a bit younger than her, with black hair and an aura of kindness and warmth radiating from his face. The man laughed again, and gently closed her open mouth.

"So. Now that you have seen what I look like, perhaps you can tell your new master who you are?"

Desiree snapped back to reality and bowed her head in embarrassment. "My apologies, my master. My name is Desiree."

"Desiree… Such a lovely name. But I suppose it is only fitting. The name must match the owner, and you, my dear, are quite beautiful." Desiree felt herself blush. She bowed her head again.

"I am not worthy of such compliments, my Master."

"Nonsense. You are beautiful, and that is the truth of it." He brought up a hand to stroke her cheek, before bringing her face closer to his. "Very beautiful…" He murmured, before capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Desiree's body stiffened and she let out a gasp. When the man drew back from the kiss, he found her eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Desiree? What's wrong?" Desiree covered her face with her hands as she started to cry.

"I… I h-have n-never b-b-been kissed with such… gentleness before…" She sobbed. "I… Master, a harem girl does not deserve such tenderness."

"Shush." The man clasped her by the wrists and slowly pulled her hands away from her face. "You are a harem girl, yes. But above all things, you are a human. And all humans deserve to be treated with love…" A kiss on her forehead. "Tenderness…" Another kiss on the tip of her nose. "And compassion." And lastly, a kiss on the lips that turned Desiree into putty. She moaned. The man pulled away slowly again and then drew her closely to his chest.

"Desiree? Why is it that you have yet to ask me my name?"

"It is not my place to ask, my master. If you wish me to know your name, you will tell me so in time, when I have fully gained your trust and confidence."

"Very well then." He brought up one hand and tilted her chin to look him in the eye. "My name is Daniel." He whispered before kissing her again.

Desiree's eyes shot open. She ran over the details of the dream in her head. Blue eyes. Black hair. And that voice… Desiree felt her body give an involuntary shiver at the memory of that voice whispering in her ear. Blue eyes. Black hair. She would have to really try hard and remember who she used to know who fit that description. A smile lingered on her face as she closed her eyes.

Blue eyes…

Black hair…

And that voice…

"BY THE GODS, NO!!!!"

**Mirror's Kiss**

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever?" Vlad's grip on Dani's neck slowly tightened. "Foolish girl. You were one of my biggest mistakes, an annoying loose end that should have been tied up long ago. No matter, though. I intend to rectify that soon enough." The charged ball of ectoplasma in his other hand grew bigger.

"Say goodbye to the world, _daughter_."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" A high intensity ghost beam blasted Vlad from the side of the head and knocked him into the other room, causing him to let go of Dani's neck. Instantly Danny had caught her and was giving her the once-over, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

She massaged her throat. "My neck's a bit bruised, but I'll be fine. Thanks for the save, Danny."

"Anything for you, Dani." She looked up and their eyes locked. Dani was a bit taken aback at the intensity she saw in his eyes. Slowly he raised a hand to cup her cheek and brought her face closer to his.

"Dani…" He whispered her name with such emotion that she felt herself shiver.

"Danny… I-" But Danny placed a finger to her lips, shushing her, before lifting his finger and replacing it with his lips.

Dani's mind short-circuited as she melted into the kiss. In a haze, she barely realized that she had lifted her arms and was now running her hands through Danny's snow-white hair. Dimly she heard a soft moaning sound and wondered where it was coming from. It took her a few seconds to realize _she_ was the one making it. Danny slowly ran his tongue across her sealed lips, begging for access. She parted them, Danny's tongue touched hers, and she forgot her name.

"What in the name of all that is ghostly is going on?!? ARE YOU FRENCH-KISSING YOUR CLONE?!?"

Danny broke away with an annoyed sigh and turned to Vlad. "She's not a clone. She's her own person. And yes, I was kissing her. Enjoying it, too. Now, please, you crazed-up fruit loop, leave me and my girl ALONE!" Danny's last word turned into a full-blown Wail, so powerful it blasted Vlad straight out through the roof and to God-knows-where. He smirked, and then turned to Dani, who had her eyebrow raised.

"Your girl?"

He turned red and started stuttering. "Ah… Well… I meant… Err… That is…"

She started giggling and slapped him on the arm, before suddenly jumping on him, forcing him to bring up his arms and carry her bridal-style. She kissed him on the lips.

"Take me home."

"Can't we just fly together?"

"Punishment for the "my girl" thing. You haven't even asked me out yet."

"Ehehe… Right…" He kissed her back before flying out through the hole in the roof.

"Whoa… Weird dream…" Dani muttered, shaking her head. "I must be getting separation anxiety or something from being away from Danny for so long… I'm starting to dream about him in ways I shouldn't… Geez… I've got to get back to Danny… Two years has been much too long a time." Still shaking her head, the Halfa girl went ghost and started on her long trek back to Amity Park, trying to ignore the rising anticipation in her chest at the prospect of seeing Danny again.

**All I Have To Do Is Dream…**

"Danny! Where are you taking me?" Sam asked for the third time. And for the third time, Danny answered.

"It's a surprise, Sam. Surprises are meant to be… surprising."

"I know Danny, but being blindfolded and then carried off by my half-ghost best friend in the middle of the night is making me nervous! What are you planning on doing, kidnapping me and then ravishing me at some secluded spot?" Sam felt Danny shift a bit, and then when he spoke it was right next to her ear.

"Maybe." He answered in a low and husky voice.

"Danny…" She was about to retort, but he cut her off.

"We're here." She felt him stop and then felt herself being laid down on something soft. The blindfold suddenly disappeared and Sam opened her eyes to stare into Danny's blue orbs.

"So where'd you kidnap me to?"

"Look around." She sat up, and immediately gaped at the sight that lay before her. She was sitting on top of a hill, with the entirety of Amity Park's park in front of her. In the soft moonlight, the trees below took on an otherworldly tone.

"Wow… Danny…"

"Like the view? I come up here sometimes to think…"

"I love it Danny. So surreal. But why bring me up here?" Danny's arms came around her and wrapped her in a crushing embrace. He pulled her close to him, and murmured into her hair.

"Because of earlier."

_That was it_. Sam thought. Earlier that day they had been fighting a giant millipede ghost, and Sam had gotten wrapped by it and nearly crushed before Danny saved her. _He must be just glad I'm okay._

"Sam… I… I can't stand this anymore… I can't do it. I'm giving up."

"WHAT? You can't stop being Danny Phantom! People need you! Amity Park needs you!"

"I wasn't referring to that, Sammy."

"Then what? And don't call me SammMMPH!" She was cut off by his lips suddenly crashing into hers, kissing her with such passion and emotion that she had never felt during one of their fake-out make-outs. This was no fake-out make-out. This was an honest-to-goodness, I'm-madly-in-love-with-you kiss. When that thought hit her, she started kissing him back for all she was worth. After what seemed like an eternity, they both drew apart from lack of air. Danny laid his forehead on hers, and looked into her eyes.

"That little incident earlier made me realize just how dangerous our little job is… And although I've already accepted my responsibility, as well as the fact that you'd beat me to Kingdom Come if I ever tried to forbid you from going with me… I just won't be able to live with myself if I didn't let you know just how much I care for you… How much you mean to me… Sam…"

_He's going to say it. After all this time, he's finally gonna say those three words I've always wanted to hear…_

"I love you, Samantha… I love you so much it hurts…"

Sam's eyes slowly opened as a huge smile covered her face. _Another Danny dream_…

**Disturbing Psychological Discoveries**

She tip-toed silently into the room. He would be awake, she knew that, but it was better to be quiet. For the sake of others who might hear, who would not approve of what they were doing, regardless of the fact that they loved each other. She slowly opened the door and crept into the room, making her way over to the bed. Although the lights were out and she could barely make out the person lying on the bed, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her every movement.

She lay down on one side and let out a sigh of pleasure as an arm came up and wrapped around her, drawing her closer to him. A voice whispered into her ear, sending shudders down her spine and causing her to purr in contentment.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Hearing those words from him always melted her inside. He said it with such feeling, such passion, and every time he said it, she always got goosebumps. Each and every single time.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Even if society won't allow us to be together."

"Shh…" His hug tightened. "Let's not think about that now…" He turned her around so she was facing him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He broke away briefly and muttered "I need you… I want you…" before kissing her again with even more passion. She responded with as much fervor, grabbing the back of his head and deepening the kiss. Her tongue snaked out and dueled with his for dominance. She moaned into his mouth as her hands started roaming around his body. He chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we?" She responded with a growl, causing him to chuckle further. He suddenly slipped his hand into her pajama bottoms. His chuckling increased. "No panties, princess?" She was about to retort when he suddenly slid a finger into her. She lost all vestiges of coherent thought as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

"D-Danny…" She moaned out as he started moving the finger in and out of her. "Oh God… Danny…"

"Shush, princess. Let me take care of you tonight." He added another finger in her, as his other hand and mouth latched onto her breasts. She writhed in pleasure as her hips started thrusting upwards to drive his fingers deeper into her.

"OH GOD! DANNY!!"

Jazz's eyes snapped awake. She looked down. One of her hands had already made its way inside her pants while she was asleep, and she could _feel_ exactly how wet that dream had made her. Her nipples were stiff, and she could feel her entire body temperature was up by a few degrees. She quickly drew her hand out of her pants. Her first fully-erotic dream, and she was dreaming of her brother! Her younger brother! God, how sick and wrong was THAT!

"I need more sleep. All this late-night studying is driving my mind to think distracting and disturbing things." She glanced at the psychology book on the desk near her bed. Not Child's Play: An Anthology on Brother-Sister Incest by Risa Shaw. "And my assignment topic is not helping matters." That was it. She was getting too much into her studies, and they were leaking out into the part of her brain responsible for dreaming. She looked back at the desk. The Interpretation of Dreams by Sigmund Freud.

_Or maybe my dreams are expressions of my unconscious incestuous desires for my brother. After all, when he goes ghost, that spandex suit doesn't really hide anything, and his body's becoming more and more defined from all that ghost fighting he's been doing… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?_ Jazz snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed that her hand had been inching back into her panties while she had been thinking about her brother in that tight black jumpsuit. She shook her head.

_Yep. Definitely not enough sleep._

_Damn you for making me fall in love with you, Danny Fenton…_

_My apologies, my Master. My name is Desiree…_

_Your girl?_

_Danny! Where are you taking me?_

_OH GOD! DANNY!!!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Danny sat up straight in bed, sweat pouring off his body as he woke up from one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. The entire dream was a bunch of scenes, moments, and in each one he had been kissing or professing his love for a girl. That would have been normal, as Danny was sixteen and could pass it off as raging hormones. But five different scenes with five different girls? What the hell? And that last one… Danny wasn't sure, as the memory of the dream was getting fuzzier, but he thought he had been hearing Jazz's voice scream out his name… _in pleasure. _He shook his head.

"This half-ghost thing is starting to get to me." He muttered before falling back onto his pillow.


	2. Ember's Day Out

A/N: Chapter Two of LMA is now up, and we have some DannyxEmber action for ya! Read and review!

The next morning…

Danny trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Walking over to the refrigerator, he was greeted by a note.

_Dear Jazz and Danny. Got a call, went out ghost hunting early. Behave yourselves. Be back later today. Love, Mom and Dad._

_Ghost-hunting this early?_ Danny shook his head and got out the milk for his cereal.As he sat down and started to eat his cereal, he noticed Jazz kept giving him weird looks. Finally, he got fed up.

"All right, what is it with the looks, Jazz? Is there something on my face?"

To his amazement, his sister blushed, and started stammering.

"What looks? What're you talking about, Danny? I'm not looking at you! Why would I be looking at you? Oh jeez, look at the time, I'm late for class, gotta go, bye!" With that, she dashed out of the door. A minute later, she was back with a sheepish smile.

"Ehehe… Forgot my keys…" Grabbing the aforementioned item, she high-tailed it out the door. Danny blinked.

"Ooookay… What the heck was that about? It's Saturday! There's no school today…" Danny scratched his head. "Jazz is definitely acting weirder than usual. Ah well, never mind that. It's Saturday, so I'm just gonna lounge around and-" Blue smoke curled out from his lips. He slapped his forehead. "-and go catch ghosts. Urgh! Don't I ever get a day off?!?" He went up to his room, and closed the door.

"Going ghost!"

The two rings of light appeared, and in a flash, Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom, half-ghost superhero teen. Grumbling to himself about dratted ghosts who never took a break, he went intangible and flew out of the house…

…only to run smack into Ember.

"HEY!"

"OW! Watch where you're- Danny!"

"Ember! All right, what're you up to this time?" _And did she just call me Danny? _To his surprise, the rocker girl giggled.

"What? Can't a girl just take a stroll around Amity Park? It's such a nice day, you know." She gestured upwards.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I was actually planning on- wait a darn minute! You mean you're not here to make trouble?"

"Not really, no. Actually, I'm here to get my guitar fixed. I woke up this morning, and the string was snapped. I was hoping that you knew somewhere I could get a new one? I'm working on a new song and I really need to get this fixed soon." She held up the instrument and indeed, a string was dangling loosely from it. Danny blinked. _Ember not here to cause trouble? What the heck? Then again, who am I to complain? That takes a load off my shoulders._

"Not really, but I could show you around town and go with you to get that fixed."

"Oh would you? Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Any time one of you ghosts decides to behave and not try to take over the world is fine with me. So shall we walk, or fly?" To reply to that, Ember slowly touched down onto the ground. She winked up at him.

"We walk."

Danny smiled, landed beside her, and reverted back to his human form.

Ember could not believe her luck. Heck, she couldn't believe what she was doing. All she knew was that this morning, she had woken up with a weird dream in her head and an overwhelming desire to see Danny. Rushing out of the Ghost Zone at the first opportunity, she had flown up to outside Danny's room to merely watch him. Watch him. That was all she had wanted to do. And then Danny had bumped into her, and now she was walking through town beside him! To her surprise, happiness bubbled up through her, and she could do nothing to prevent the huge smile from breaking out on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny look at her with a shocked look on his face. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No. It's just… I've never seen you smile like that before. Smirk and evil grin, yes, but never smile like that!" Her face dropped, and he quickly caught himself. "Not that it's a bad thing. I've just never seen a true smile on your face." Her face dropped further, and traces of a scowl appeared on her forehead. Mentally slapping himself, he tried one last time. "Not that you can't smile or anything, cause when you smile like that, your eyes get this certain sparkle to them and you just look really pretty, like an angel or something, and I…" He trailed off as he noticed her eyes had become wide and her jaw had dropped quickly. "Did I say something wrong?"

She closed her mouth and shook her head, before turning away to hide her blush. "No… It's just… You said I was pretty."

"Well duh. You are!"

She turned back to him, a huge smile back on her face.

"'Specially when you smile like that."

That clinched it. She then did something that shocked the hell out of both of them. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. After a second of shock, he awkwardly returned the embrace, and then slowly broke away.

"C'mon. Let's get that guitar fixed." He grabbed her hand and started walking, a blush on his face and his eyes fixed permanently ahead. Ember looked down at their linked hands and blushed, but let herself get dragged along.

Some time later, they had managed to find a music store and get Ember's new guitar string. She was about to thank Danny for helping her, when an idea struck him and he quickly turned to her.

"I just realized something. I helped you fix your guitar."

"Yeah you did. Thank you."

"And now you're going to finish writing that song you told me about."

"Yeah." Ember looked a bit confused. Danny suddenly frowned.

"A song that you're probably going to use to try and take over the world again. And here I thought you were actually…" He was cut off by laughter. Ember's laughter at that. But it wasn't an evil cackle like she used to use. In fact, this time Ember sounded really… amused. "What? Why're you laughing?"

"Danny, have I been that distracting to you that you both forgot and overlooked something?" She asked him between snorts of laughter. "You destroyed my old guitar, remember? This is one of my spares, and it's just an ordinary guitar." She held it out to him. Sure enough, although the guitar looked almost the same, the knob there that controlled the kind of beams she emitted were gone. "The power to hypnotize people was in the guitar, Danny."

"Oh. So why didn't you get a new guitar like the one from before?"

"Well… I was going to, and I was just using this one for practice. I guess I realized that I wanted people to like my music for the music, not because I was hypnotizing them to like it."

"Makes sense. So does this mean you're turning over a new leaf?"

"I guess so." A huge smile lit up Danny's face when he heard that. Not only did Ember turning over a new leaf make him minus one enemy, but also… A scene from his earlier dream flashed in his mind, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"So, if you're not up to anything evil… Would you like to spend the day at the park with me?" Ember's heart leapt. Danny was actually asking her to spend the day with him! Deciding to be a bit of a flirt, she pretended to look uncertain.

"I don't know, Danny. I've got to finish that song, so I'm going to have to decline. Unless you can really make it worth my while, that is." She winked at him and started to turn away, but to her surprise, Danny suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

_This seems familiar…_She was thinking about where she remembered him doing this before when Danny did something that made her mind freeze and her knees to go weak.

"Oh I'll make it worth your while, alright. I can promise you that. You can finish the song later. Heck, I'll help you finish the song later. So will you come for me?" He whispered huskily into her ear, saying the last sentence in a tone that conveyed a double meaning.

"D-Danny, I-I…" She stuttered. _It was just like that dream! He whispers into my ears and I go limp!_ She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks now, and she felt her hair start to grow longer with the emotions she was feeling from his touch. He started chuckling, and she suddenly realized something.

_He knows. I don't know how, but he knew that I would react like that! Well… Two can play at that game! _She rubbed back against him and purred. She felt him suddenly tense up. _Aha! Seduce me, will you? Nobody seduces Ember McLain and gets away scot-free! _"Oooh… If you put it like that, Danny, how can a girl say no?" She emphasized the last word by slowly grinding her body back against him.

Danny's eyes bulged and he quickly took his arms away from her and stepped back like he had been burned. _Woah! What the heck is she playing at?_ His mind was racing. Then he noticed that she was silently shaking with laughter. He growled. _So that's her game, is it? I'll show her!_ Wrapping her arms around her again, he whispered in her ear again.

"I don't know how I know, but I know that talking to you like this drives you crazy… and doing this drives you insane." Saying so, he gently bit her right earlobe.

Waves of bliss cascaded down Ember's spine as Danny's teeth made contact with her ear. She had NOT been expecting him to do that. A moan of pleasure escaped her as he continued to slowly nibble her ear. His right hand came up and slowly caressed her shoulder.

"D-Danny… Oooh… Stop it… You're killing me… Ohhh…" Ember moaned. Danny snickered.

"You're a ghost, babe."

"Doesn't mean I can't go insane with what you're making me feel, baby pop." As soon as she said that sentence, something twigged within Ember. Why was Danny doing this? Granted he was happy that she was turning over a new leaf, but that was still no excuse for how… how _erotic_ he was acting towards her! An idea struck, and horror washed over her. Maybe this was that Evil Danny from the future! She broke free from his embrace and turned around. Danny stared back at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Ember? What's wrong?"

"I… What're we doing Danny? Why are you acting like this towards me all of a sudden? And don't say it's because you're just happy I'm a good girl now."

Danny blinked. "I… I don't know really. It's just… when I put my arms around you… It just felt so right, you know? So… good. Like it was something I was supposed to be doing, ya know? I already told you I don't know _how_ I knew you would react like that. It's so… weird. And yet…" That mischievous smirk returned to his face. "Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"I… well…" Ember stammered.

"Well?" Danny sidled closer to hear and leaned into her ear again. "Can you, Ember?" He drew back and looked at her.

She shuddered again. "Damn it, Danny! Stop doing that! I ENJOYED IT! Alright? I enjoyed it, and I love it when you whisper in my ear like that and when you nibbled on my earlobe I thought I would die again, and then you started rubbing my shoulder and I really wanted you to keep on doing it and GODDAMN IT, DANNY! STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT!" She fumed.

"You never did answer my question, Ember. Will you spend the day with me?" He asked innocently. Ember's frown turned into a smirk of her own. She slowly shook her head.

"I don't think so. I've got to get that song finished. Maybe tomorrow." Danny instantly went into whiny mode.

"Awww… But Ember… You said you would!" Ember smirked again.

"Did I? I don't recall ever saying I would spend the day with you, Danny, so I think I'll just be going now. However… since I know you clearly love my company, I'll drop by tomorrow. Until then…" She grabbed him by his collar and crushed her lips against his, lingering for a few moments before slowly pulling away. She noted with satisfaction that Danny had a glazed look on his face. "You'll have to make do with that." She snickered at his glazed over look before turning invisible and flying away, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

Danny stood staring into space, a dazed look in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. He was in that catatonic state for a full minute. As his brain restarted and processed what had just happened, the smile on his face grew even bigger. He thrust a fist into the air and whooped, before starting to walk back home. A few steps after, he turned and headed for the park. Something told him he should be going there. That something also told him that the little episode with Ember was not the last ghost sighting he would be having today.

_Then again_, he thought, _if every ghost encounter was just like the one with Ember, then I won't mind so much. Nope… I won't mind at all. _


	3. I Dream of Genie

A/N: This is chapter three of the old version of LMA. I'm working on rewriting the entire story from scratch, unfortunately life seems dead-set on preventing me from accomplishing it. Rest assured that I have not yet forgotten this story. It's just taking me a bit longer than I thought. Until then, please content yourself with this chapter… Again, my apologies for the super-long wait…

Danny strolled through the park, heading for a small grove of trees situated on a hill overlooking the park. Finding the place, he sat himself down near the base of one of the trees, crossed his hands behind his head, leaned back, and promptly fell asleep. And like all humans do when they fall asleep, Danny began to dream.

Danny and Desiree were sitting side-by-side on a bench near the beach, both of them in their human forms. Danny's left arm was around Desiree's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly, evidence that she was sleeping lightly. Danny reached up with his right hand and softly stroked her cheek to wake her up.

"Des… Des, wake up…" Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked up at him. She smiled when she saw him, and then on impulse rose up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He kissed her back, licking her lips for a few seconds before slowly pulling away.

"Not that I mind you waking me up like that, but what for?" She asked him.

"Des, look." He moved her face towards the horizon and he felt Desiree's breath catch in her throat. He had woken her up just in time to view the sun as it sank slowly into the horizon, the golden colors blazing outwards in an awe-inspiring display of orange, red, and purple. Danny stared at the sunset himself and then turned back to say something to Desiree. Now it was his turn to have his breath catch in his throat. The colors of the sunset were reflected in her eyes and in her hair, making it seem as if her face and hair were enveloped in a halo of fire. Her cerulean eyes were focused on the sunset, and her eyes held a look both awe-struck and wistful in them.

"Sunsets are so beautiful to watch, aren't they, Daniel?" She turned to him.

"Y-Yeah… So damn beautiful…" He answered, eyes never leaving her face. She noticed that his eyes were focused on her and not the sunset, and she giggled.

"Honestly, Daniel, you woke me up to watch the sunset and then instead of watching it yourself, you just gaze at me. Not that I mind." She giggled again, and he smiled at her.

"You," he poked the tip of her nose, "are wrong. I did not wake you up to watch the sunset with me. I woke you up so YOU could watch the sunset, while I watch you." He snickered. "I could sit here and watch you my entire life."

"Really? Even if I became old and wrinkly and gray-haired?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Even then." He muttered, before drawing her close to him and kissing her.

"Mmm… Desiree…"

"Dreaming about me, young one?"

Danny's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Desiree floating inches from his face. Still half-asleep and fresh from his dream, he gave the ghost genie a small smile.

"Hiya, Des…" He murmured, before cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. He pulled away, and saw her ruby-red eyes widen in shock. Wait a minute, RED eyes?!? He pulled his head back in surprise and looked at her clearly, all traces of sleepiness gone. Her skin was green, her eyes were red, and she was glowing.

Oh shit.

He backed away in horror. Unfortunately, the tree right behind him wouldn't allow for such movement, as he quickly found out when the back of his head hit the tree with a loud thud. He gave a low moan and passed out.

* * *

"Oooh… My head…"

For the second time that day, the first thing that Danny saw upon opening his eyes was Desiree, sitting beside his bed, giving him a worried look. The worried look turned to relief when she noticed he was awake.

"You're awake. That's… good. Quick, wish that your head was better!"

"Uhh… I wish my head didn't hurt anymore…" Danny muttered before he realized who he was talking to. Desiree's hands glowed, and she raised her arms. Immediately the pain in Danny's head disappeared. Desiree finished casting the spell, and realized Danny had his eyes screwed shut, as if bracing himself.

"Daniel? What are you doing?" At the sound of Desiree calling him by his name, his eyes snapped open. He looked at her in amazement.

"Woah! You called me by name! And my head didn't explode after that wish!" Desiree looked at him with an amused expression.

"Dear child, as unbelievable as this may sound, I was the one who brought you here to your room, where you were knocked out for the past ten minutes. If I truly wanted to kill you, you would be full ghost by now." Danny's mouth hung open in shock. Desiree giggled, and reached over to close it. Danny's mouth dropped open again.

"You giggled!" At the tone of his voice, Desiree stopped and scowled.

"And you are amazed by that? You have heard me laugh more than once, child."

"Well, yeah. But that was maniacal cackling. You just giggled! While I think that your maniacal cackling is a bit scary… Your giggling is sorta… cute." He blurted out, and was surprised to see Desiree blush. He was surprised even more when her face suddenly fell. When she spoke, she sounded… hurt.

"Then tell me, Daniel. If my laughter is cute, as you say… Why did you look so horrified after you kissed me?" Danny looked down.

"I… I guess… I was afraid you'd hurt me, actually. I felt like… like I took advantage of you, kissing you like that. And I know you don't take too kindly to being touched, and even to men in general. So I thought…" He was cut off as Desiree pressed a finger to his lips. She was smiling.

"Shh. I understand now. But perhaps you should not have been so hasty in retreating. You surprised me so much that I never had time to respond properly, Daniel." Her finger traced his lips, and then moved down under his chin. She drew his head nearer, her eyes closing automatically as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. She felt him tense up, and then slowly kiss her back. After a minute or so, he slowly broke away. She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That," Danny said after a few seconds, "was amazing. But I need to get one thing clear. Are you still evil? Coz if you are, fantastic kisser or not, I'm going to have to fight and forcibly return you to the Ghost Zone." Silently, he was praying that she wasn't. That kiss from Desiree had been heavenly, and he was itching to kiss her again. To his relief, she shook her head.

"Daniel, you must understand, I never have been evil. I've just been sad and lonely and taking my depression out on innocent people by corrupting their wishes with my powers. But if what you feel for me is what I think you feel for me… Then I think you just took care of the lonely part." He smirked.

"And the sad part? How do I take care of that?" She giggled again. He was growing to like the sound of her giggling. She licked her lips, and almost automatically his eyes focused on them.

"Ah… that might take a bit more work on your part, Daniel. After all, I am not that easy to please, and my standasmmmMMPPH!" Desiree was cut off as Danny kissed her again, his hands moving up to hold her shoulders. She smiled into the kiss and responded quickly enough, melting into the onslaught of feelings coming from Danny's lips on hers. She gave a small hum of satisfaction as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He broke away and looked into her eyes.

"Well? Do I meet up to your standards?" Desiree's eyes twinkled and she let out a small laugh.

"Not yet, Daniel. But you will. You have talent, I can tell you that much." Danny smirked and leaned in again.

"I just need practice, that's all." He puckered up and was about to kiss Desiree again when a slam of the door downstairs and a yell of "We're back!" cut him short. He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"My parents are back! Darn it. You're gonna have to leave, Des. I don't want them catching you and putting you back in the Ghost Zone. See you at the park tonight when I make my rounds. We still have a lot to talk about." She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she turned invisible. "Behave yourself, okay, Des?"

"I'll try, Daniel." He could hear the smirk in her voice as she left. Giving out a frustrated sigh, Danny headed downstairs, trying to give the impression that he had just woken up. His parents were in the kitchen, apparently making themselves a late breakfast. They regarded his (pseudo) sleepy appearance with an amused look.

"You only woke up now, sweetie?" His mother asked him, smiling. He gave a fake yawn and shook his head.

"Nah. I woke up early and went back to sleep." Glancing at the clock, he pretended to be surprised. "Oh my God, is that the time? I was supposed to meet Tuck and Sam at the park an hour ago! They're gonna kill me!" Or they would, if they weren't both away visiting their respective relatives…

Jack Fenton chuckled and waved his hand. "Well, what're you waiting for, Danny? Get going! And just in case-" He fished out a round device and tossed it to Danny, who caught it.

"Take this. It's the Fenton Communicator. That ghost we were chasing earlier managed to give us the slip. If you see it, just contact us, alright, Danny?"

Danny nodded absent-mindedly and headed out the door. He was absorbed in his own thoughts, mainly about the two ghost gals he had just had quite the torrid moments with earlier. It was... confusing, to say the least. In the space of one morning, two of his major enemies were gone, replaced by two ghosts who seemed overly eager to make out with him.

His thoughts flying away with him, Danny never even noticed he was already at the park until he walked right into a tree.

"OOF!"

_Okay, that was stupid..._ He gave a quick glance around him while rubbing his forehead and muttering. Noticing that he was already at the park, he decided to head to a small hill near the center of the park. It was a semi-secluded spot and one of his, Tuck's, and Sam's favorites.

Walking to the top of the small hill, he stopped a moment to look around the park. That was when he heard something.

_DannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDanny..._

It seemed to be getting louder... He threw a nervous glance around him... It wasn't a spook, as his ghost sense wasn't going off, but...

_DannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDANNY!_

A black and white blur slammed into him from behind as two arms wrapped themselves around his ribcage. The sudden impact threw him off-balance and sent him and his unknown assailant tumbling down the hill. He was desperately trying to stop rolling and see who it was, when he felt his attacker shift around him. The next thing he knew, a warm something was attached to his mouth as the arms around him moved to cling around his neck and a pair of something soft pressed tightly to his chest.

_Holy crap, I'm kissing a girl while rolling down a hill! Scratch that_, he thought as he felt the girl's tongue pry into his mouth, _I'm making out with her!_

Alas, poor Danny, as all things must come to an end. Just as he was getting into it, their downward roll was stopped abruptly as Danny's back slammed rather painfully into a tree, forcing him to break lip contact.

"OOF!"

"Oh my gosh, Danny, are you okay?"

"Ugh... What is it with me and running into woody plants today?" His eyes closed tightly to fight against the dizziness, he slowly tried to reestablish his senses.

His back had slammed into something particularly hard. Probably a tree. There was something soft resting partly on top of him. Something, arms he guessed, was wrapped around his neck, and somebody was asking him if he was okay. Somebody with a vaguely familiar voice. Somebody...

His eyes snapped open in surprise. "Dani?"


	4. Author's Note and Bonus Scene

This is not an update, but a note. The first chapter of the new version of Luckiest Man Alive, entitled Danny Phantom: Memories, is now up. As of now, this story is officially discontinued. Thanks for the support, and I hope you find the new version as good as, if not better than the original. My apologies for the super-long wait.

BONUS SCENE!!

This scene was supposed to appear somewhere in the unfinished later chapters of LMA. I now present it to you for your enjoyment (?).

Danny opened the door to his room and went inside. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it with his eyes closed and let out a loud sigh. It had been one helluva day, with no less than three ghost girls, one of whom was his clone and genetic daughter, chasing him and ravishing him all over the place. With help from Tucker and Amorpho, he had managed to avoid the three girls, although for how long, he couldn't say.

"Rough day?" A voice asked him.

"You have no idea." He answered. Registering that the voice was _female_ and coming from _his bed_, his eyes snapped open. The sight that was waiting for him caused his eyes to not only nearly pop out of his head, but his jaw to hang open and almost hit the floor.

There, lying on his bed and wearing naught but an emerald green silk bathrobe, was his older sister. Jazz's hair, normally held back by a blue headband, was hanging loose, framing her face with her auburn locks. Danny's eyes trailed down from her face, to the smooth skin on her throat, down towards her bosom, which, due to the fact that her bathrobe was half-open, revealed that she was most definitely NOT wearing a bra. Danny gulped. Turning around, he was about to open the door when a green wall of light shimmered to life, blocking the door. He turned and saw his sister holding a remote control.

"It's a little something of Mom's that I modified. It creates a cube the size of a room which lasts for an hour and lets nothing get in or out. So, little brother... We're more or less trapped in here for the next sixty minutes. Whatever can we do to pass the time?" Jazz twisted a lock of her hair around her finger while doing so, and then deliberately leaned forward, giving Danny an ample view down her cleavage.

"I...err... uhm..." As Danny struggled to keep his nose from spewing blood, Jazz slowly got up and walked towards him. Paralyzed, Danny kept absolutely stilll as Jazz walked right in front of him and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose. He gulped.

"You know, I know that there's something really wrong with me. I keep having these weird flashbacks about events that have happened to me that I know aren't mine. Memories of a different time, a different place." She smirked. "Ours was a forbidden love even then. That didn't stop the other me from wanting the other you though. So I thought, if those memories were really mine, only from a different lifetime, then... what's stopping me from getting what I want?"

"And w-what d-do y-you want?"

Jazz leaned into his ear.

"I want you, little brother." She murmured. Moving her head back, she gazed into his eyes for a moment before moving in for a heated kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring, probing, teasing him to do the same. There was a moment of hesitation on Danny's part, as his consciousness vainly tried to assert itself, before Dante, Jasmine's lover's consciousness, took over. He broke away, and when he looked into her eyes, it was with a sense of recognition.

"Jasmine... Oh God..."

"Dante..."

Their lips met again, and this time Danny's tongue took the initiative, plunging into Jazz's mouth with wild abandon. Their hands roamed all over each other as they stumbled backwards toward the bed. When Jazz felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, she spun around and threw Danny onto the bed. Before he could protest, she had flung off her bathrobe, revealing her fully-naked body, before jumping onto Danny.

"You, my love, are wearing entirely too many layers of clothing." She smirked, before yanking off his shirt. Danny chuckled at her excitement.

"Eager, aren't we, princess?"

"You have no idea..."


End file.
